guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Healing Signet
whats the point of the second note? it isnt an enchant. :Agreed. removed. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 01:26, 12 July 2006 (CDT) need nf & factions trainer This skill needs the factions & NF skill trainer. Xeon 05:10, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Comes with profession change or character make. No need. -- [[User:Barrage|'B'''arrage]] Does this actually affect armor? I have noticed that spells that ignore armor, such as Obsidian Flame do double damage to foes activating Healing Signet. This fact puts into question the claimed -40 armor. It seems as though all damage is doubled, with no change in armor. Can anyone confirm/disprove this? --Emelend 14:41, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :Were they under Frenzy at the same time prehaps? — Skuld 14:47, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm, perhaps. I will perform further testing with a guildie, and post the results if no one else has. --Emelend 15:29, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :::Frenzy Healsig, a lethal combination. –Ichigo724 18:28, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :::Whatever it was that caused the double damage wasn't healing signet. My first guess would have been frenzy as Skuld suggested. --Fyren 06:38, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes, after further testing, it definitely was not Healing Signet. Sorry for the false alarm. --Emelend 00:16, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Double Damage note I dislike that note because Healsig will only double damage if you are a warrior using standard 80AL armor with no armor buffs (such as "Watch Yourself") or debuffs (such as Weaken armor). For example, if you are using Sentinels Insignia, you will take double damage from all physical damage but not from all Elemental damage. Anyone else feel like it should be removed?-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 19:05, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :Except that it's absolutely correct? As long as you are facing damage that is affected by armor, using Healing Signet will automatically double that damage. It doesn't matter that you have armor buffs/debuffs, as the double damage clause is in relation to your current armor, not to the standard 80AL armor. --Kale Ironfist 19:15, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :: OK my understanding of the way the armor works must be flawed then. I'm no expert on iut and thats why i didnt just go change it, but I dont exactly understand what you mean when you say "current armor" as opposed to having armor with 80AL, wouldnt that be the same thing?-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 21:13, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :::40 armor is about the equivalent of half damage. 60 armor vs 100 armor would be half damage, 100 vs 140 would be as well. –Ichigo724 22:20, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::::To be more precise, an increase of 40 armor halves damage, while a decrease in 40 armor doubles damage. --Kale Ironfist 22:25, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Suppose you get hit by . You always will take the same amount of damage because it ignores armor. Compare this to getting hit while under Frenzy. Frenzy will double the amount of damage E-Surge does. So to be accurate, this skill has nothing to do with damage and everything to do with armor. - Anon Buffed Woot. --69.133.105.149 20:41, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Indeed RT | Talk 20:42, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::lol Cress Arvein(Talk) 20:42, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::This just broke Pre, kinda. on Tactics 0 ,its a 50% heal... Whatever --- -- (s)talkpage 20:43, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::now its a 82% heal, lol. Cress Arvein 03:09, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::At least now it might be used outside of Pre. I haven't seen this since Lion's Comfort was changed.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::That's because Strength is so much better than Tactics, and using healsig in PvE is usually suicidal. (T/ ) 16:09, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yes. Actually, I just noticed it's just +20 healing. Not even very much.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:16, 6 March 2009 (UTC) (RI) You all missed the main point. Moar frenzy/healsiggers! Yay -->Suicidal Tendencie 17:32, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :This was once used a lot in splits (I believe) but lately splits got discouraged, so hopefully this helps :) Shai Meliamne 16:39, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Splits have been '''dis'couraged?!? ::That's very recent, the reason of most of the skill updates is to make splits more encoraged. Take this skill for example, it's to make Warriors more independant, to encourage splits. Same with Aura of Restoration, etc. etc. -->Suicidal Tendencie 23:16, 7 March 2009 (UTC)